smallville_mega_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Metropolis Volume 6
Volume 6 of Metropolis. Allusions Part 16 *Ellen Yin and Ethan Bennett from The Batman are made recurring characters. *Like in The Batman, Poison Ivy is the same age as Batgirl and a former friend of hers, with her staging a protest of Chloragene. *Poison Ivy's origin is also similar to Batman and Robin, being shoved into various toxins from mutated plants, leading to her becoming Poison Ivy. *In addition to his classic vertigo inducing machines, Count Vertigo uses a Vertigo drug, like in Arrow. *Bizarro is released from the Phantom Zone again and confronts Clark for a fourth time. *By this point, Bizarro has worked to overcome his aversion to sunlight, though still taking on the rocky appearance when in it. *Bizarro also visits the Fortress, like in Persona, for a brief moment. Part 17 *A reference to Wonder Woman's New 52 origin as the daughter of Zeus is made to make Artemis serve Faora. *Faora makes a modified version of Zod's final command to Superman to kneel before him in Superman II. *Tess notes annoyance from the heroes rude exits like James Gordon in various Batman media. *Diana's origin from the original comics is established. *The episode is largely based on the Batman episode, Feats of Clay. *The episode is largely based on the Superman cartoon, The Mummy Strikes. *Lionel Luthor's organs are revealed to be reversed, like the vital organs of Earth-2 inhabitants in Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths. *Lionel is revealed to have been revived by Pax's temportal excursions reconstructing his body, and Ra's al Ghul using the Lazarus Pit to revive him. Part 18 *Brainiac shuts down the populace of the whole world like he did in Metropolis during Legion. *Superman reasons killing Brainiac the same way as in Arctic. *Cyborg does his "boo-yah" catchphrase from Teen Titans. *Like in the Justice League Unlimited episode, Divided We Fall, Brainiac runs into a logical problem with his goal to gain knowledge. Also, like in the web series, Atop the Fourth Wall, Scion convinces Brainiac to self destruct out of exostential horror. *Superman, along with several other heroes, are banished into the Phantom Zone by Zod like in Vessel. *Zod's plan is the same as Lex Luthor's plan in Superman Returns. *Superman's defeat of Sinestro is almost the same as his defeat in Injustice: Gods Among Us. Characters Main Characters *Clark Kent *Conner Kent *Kara Kent *Lex Luthor *Tess Mercer *Alex Luthor *Brainiac *Davis Bloome *Zod *Faora *Chloe Sullivan *Lois Lane *Bruce Wayne *John Blake *Barbara Gordon *Ra's al Ghul *Talia al Ghul *Oliver Queen *Roy Queen Supporting Characters *Martha Kent (5/10) *Conner Jonathan Kent (4/10) *Diana of Themyscira (4/10) *Krypto (3/10) *Selina Kyle (3/10) *Bane (3/10) *Bart Allen (3/10) *Hal Jordan (3/10) *Arthur Curry (3/10) *Slade Wilson (3/10) *Lawrence Crock (3/10) *Karen Starr (2/10) *Jor-El (2/10) *Helena Kyle (2/10) *Dinah Lance (2/10) *Lana Queen (2/10) *Thaal Sinestro (2/10) *Victor Stone (2/10) *Brainiac 5 (2/10) *Argo (1/10) *Bizarro (1/10) *Drax-Zod (1/10) *Jax-Ur (1/10) *Lara-El (1/10) *Lana Lang (1/10) *Henry Olsen (1/10) *Angela Chan (1/10) *Pamela Isley (1/10) *Basil Karlo (1/10) *Vicki Vale (1/10) *Alfred Pennyworth (1/10) *Lucius Fox (1/10) *Ellen Yin (1/10) *Ethan Bennett (1/10) *Helena Bertinelli (1/10) *Jade Nguyen (1/10) *Artemis Crock (1/10) *Vic Sage (1/10) *Mia Dearden (1/10) *Werner Vertigo (1/10) *Hipolyta of Themyscira (1/10) *Artemis of Themyscira (1/10) *Lionel Luthor (Earth-2) (1/10) Minor Characters *Jason Woodrue *Roland Dagget *Ted Deebs Links *''To be added.'' Category:Smallville Category:Metropolis Category:Metropolis Season 3 Category:Metropolis Volume 6